This invention relates to building blocks of the kind utilized in the construction of exterior and interior walls of a building.
It is commonplace to construct building walls from concrete or other masonry blocks. Adjacent blocks conventionally are adhered to one another by a cementitious mortar. The use of such blocks and mortar in the construction of building walls has several disadvantages. For example, the blocks are heavy, have poor thermal insulating characteristics, and require the services of skilled workmen. Further, the blocks, the mortar, or both, may be quite porous, thereby enabling moisture to seep through a wall composed of such blocks. In addition, the mortar is subject to deterioration requiring periodic repair or replacement.
The disadvantages of using conventional masonry blocks have been recognized heretofore and numerous proposals have been made for overcoming such disadvantages to some extent. Typical of such blocks are those disclosed in Sabuni U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,294; Sams U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,331; Zatchar U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,499; Scheckler U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,170; Piotsa U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,957; Pearlman U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,808; Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,434; and Longinati U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,634. Notwithstanding all of these proposals, however, the construction industry still lacks light-weight building blocks having excellent thermal insulating properties, fire retardant properties, and interlocking capabilities enabling the erection of walls without necessitating the use of mortar. Further, the industry also lacks blocks having the properties recited and which also are decorative in appearance and adapted for use not only for the construction of exterior walls, but for the construction of interior walls as well. Blocks constructed in accordance with the invention overcome the deficiencies of the prior art blocks.